Pokemon Black and White Love Story
by raichu6543
Summary: Black and White love each other and Simon only knows it so he has plan to bring them together NOTE: Its rated M because lemon, language,and violence!
1. Black,White and,Simon story

Black,White and, Simon were sick of it, they were sick of all the fans ever since all three of them beat the pokemon league fans have never been leaving them alone. Black Fan girls wanted to have his hair,White Fan boys wanted to see her naked and, Simon Fan girls want to make love with him. White was never happy she want to be with the one she love the one she traveled with she loved Black but because of the people she could never expressed that to him but Black also loved White, Simon knows about he wants to get them together so he come up with a plan.

"White can we please come in the bathroom with you?!" said one of her crazed fan guys "What?! NO I want to use he bathroom with out someone looking at me!" She close the bathroom door with lots of fury and the fan boys started to scream at the door "Man I Need to get away from those idiots!" she said in angrier "OH I can craw out that window!" then she was starting to get out she made it it out then started to run she ran and ran and ran unit she made to a oak tree that she would never forget.

The tree that she meet her love Black. She was relaxing for a while than she was hearing foot steps coming she was worried she did not want to see anymore fan boys then she was crying she wanted to see Black. "Simon hurry up man!" said one the voices she then remembered that voice "Black don't yell man they will find us" Simon said,she rub her tears away she was glad that the two friends of her were was coming "Hey I thing someone in the oak tree!" Simon said "I will go first I hope it's White!" She was blushing then Black came "It White!" Black said to Simon they both ran to the tree "Man this tree sure dose bring back memories is that right Black and White" Simon said the two were looking at each other then smiled "Man we need to find a place were no one can find us" White said "I know a place that is abandon there are only two rooms so I guess Black and White will have to share a room" they were both blushing bright red "There is no way Black is sleeping in a room where I am!" White yelled "So Black wants to hear all the girlfriends I had?" "I think I should sleep with White" Black reply,White was blushing even harder "The place is in Virbank city" "Virbank city?" they both said "Its far away we need to fly a plane."

Next chapter Virbank city trip!


	2. Virbank City Trip

Simon lead Black and White to Mistralton city tired "How many of those FUCKING FANS did we almost run in to?!" White said "6,090 and counted!" Simon said tired "Well we are at Mistralton- oh CRAP!" "WHAT!" Black and White said worried "Skyla is one of the girlfriends that I did not brake up." Black and White look at Simon for a while "WHEN DID YOU STARTED GOING OUT WITH SKYLA!?" they both yell "I went out with her a couple of days ago so those fans leave me alone but it did not work then I really started to like her but she a bit annoying." Then they heard someone up in the sky like a unfrzent scream "SIMON-KUK!" Is was Skyla "Hey Skyla I need a favor from you!" then she came down and hugged Simon "What you need?" Skyla asked "We need a plane to fly to Virbank city." Simon told "Okay but to go give me a kiss." Black and White froze, he rolled his eyes "All right." they kissed with all they had, and Black and White were watching what they did when they pulled apart drool came out of there and White were in place with out a word "Go get the plane ready aright." Simon said "Okay!" Skyla reply she ran to get the keys "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Black and White said "Look am 17 and she 20 at least she not that old." said when the were walking.

The plane was ready to fly and it was called "_AIR BORN" _when they got in it was filled with Video Games,Movies and,a bedroom "This is Skyla home." Simon said.

Black and Simon were playing "Mortal Kombat" while White was watching "Twilight" movies when Skyla was flying the plane but before she started Simon kiss her then a couple of hours later they arrived to Virbank city Simon and Skyla gave a goodbye kiss and Skyla left.

Black and White were amazed at the city they never know. They walked to Virbank Complex where there is a ware house named "twister warning" but it as no ever happen in 50 years. "All right this is my room" Simon was pointing at a door..." "...And that's your room." then he pointed at a other room "Night guys." Simon then walk in his room.

Black and White were blushing when they saw there was only one bed,White was sleeping up and Black was sleeping down, "Umm..Good...Night."

Next Chapter Finally Together!


	3. Finally Together!

Authors note:**Warning this chapter has the lemon**!

Black dizzy,he was alone with White the girl he loved. Simon was gone he left a note where was going to do.

_Dear Black and White,_

_Skyla and I went on a date so sorry to leave you two alone in Virbank city a place you haven't been so_

_I hope that you two can handle your self's in the city!_

_ Your friend Simon Utkar_

"Hey what you got there?" White said when she woke up, Black turn "Oh this this a letter from Simon where he is now." Black explained, then Black handed her the letter "I can't believe that he still dating Skyla." White said still looking at the note.

Black was looking at White "What is it?" White question, then Black confessed "White... I-I-I LOVE YOU!" Whites eyes widen there was a long silent "I understand that your confused so I leave." then White grab Black arm "What are you...?" then she pressed her lips to his lips, they were warm a and soft as they pulled apart White said "I love you to." to Black ear as she was taking out his shirt.

"White are you sure we...do this?" Black told White "I really love she take...it... gentility." they were blushing hard, then Black smiled "Lets do this." then he started to take of her white bra, soon he started to suck on them White was starting to moan then she was licking his chest and for the final.

They started to take off their pants, shorts, and undergarments off and Black put his penis in to her vagina "I loved you with all my heart Black" White said as she was kissing his neck then he was thrusting in and out their parts "Ohhhh!" Black and White were moaning loud lucky for them they're no people to hear it was really loud.

Black was thrusting even faster and harder, White kissed Black lots of times to cut of the screaming, then a bit of dried blood came out,they were true lovers "That was amazing White." Black said "There is no way we are ever going to brake up." White.

Then a crash came from the door, it was their parents "BLACK,WHITE YOU HAD SEX?! YOUR ONLY 16!" they shouted, the window broke "I THOUGH WE WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX?!" their fans said, then the family and fans were fighting.

"SHUT UPPPPP!" It was Black and White's friend Simon who came "I have a idea, all of the fan and family will battle JUST me to keep Black and White's love and you all have to forget what just happened also the fans have to leave Black,White and, me alone." everyone agreed "So its me verse everyone at once! We will start in 10 mins so everyone grab your pokemon!" Simon shouted, Black and White got dressed and they were worried about Simon idea.

Next Chapter Simon's pokemon

**Authors ****Note: Hope you favorite this, my first Lemon!**


	4. Simon's Pokemon

WARING- ANGST!

It was time for the battle it was Simon vs Black and White's family and all the fans pokemon "Look like all hope is lost." Black said to White, she stared to tear up "I don't know know how Simon is going to win the battle" then the battle being "ARIGHT THE BATTLE IS 6 TO 100,000,000 ALL AT ONCE GOT?!" then soon they're about 100,000,000 pokemon out ready to battle Simon held out 6 pokeballs grinning "_I wonder what kind of pokemon he has this time?"_ Black thought Simon had Emboar,Zorark,Krookodile,Delcatty,Samurott and, Serperior, then he trowed all 6 of them all and everyone was shocked at his pokemon he had the first pokemon was the legend Black Kyrem who was really rare, the second White Kyrem who was really rare, the third pokemon Keldeo the mythical pokemon who was in his other form, the fourth pokemon Meloetta the second mythical pokemon who was in her first form with green hair, the fifth pokemon was the last mythical pokemon Genesect look sharp and, the last pokemon was a Landorus in his other form.

"I... guess...that his idea...was great.", both Black and White said shocked, the pokemon got scared so did the trainers "Lets do this! Freeze Burn,Freeze Shock,Secret Sword,Relic Song,Techno Blast and, Earthquake!" Simon shouted, the pokemon obeyed and huge attack came to the other pokemon, half of them were bleeding then trainers were returning half of them then the other trainers send their other Pokemon then Keldeo was in his normal form, Meloetta was now a red haired pokemon and send their pokemon to attack and send a powerful blast at Simon and his pokemon which had hit them "SIMONNN!" Black and White screamed worried.

**Simon POV**

I was tired and was feeling blood on me it was running down me on my left arm and right leg so they were numb and what was worst Keldeo horn was bleeding so he can't use Secret Sword anymore and Meloetta neck was cut and started bleeding,I got scared she will die so I got a full restore and hopped to her (Since my other leg is still numb) and grab her and heal her neck then return her then when the fog left up and got ready.

The trainers were panicking when my Pokemon were not down then I was angry at what they did to Keldeo and Meloetta so I screamed this "FUSION BOLT,FUSION FLARE,HYDRO PUMP,METAL BOMB,AND STONE EGAD!" then a more powerful attack was coming together and blast the crap of the pokemon and trainers were down and out.

These were the words I said when I fell "GoOd LuCk BlaCk AnD WhItE..." then I was flat on the ground still blood on me.

**Black POV**

"HE WON?!" I said shocked as White was happy "YAY! Now those Dumb Fans are going to leave us alone and we can be together Black!" she said happy look at me,I hugged her then we saw Simon was still bleeding and I rush to him as White was calling Skyla what happen.

When Simon was being rushed to a truck with an plus sign I was going to say something but he open his I slowly and said "Good luck buddy..." as he got in, White came holding my arm and I pulled her into a kiss "I love you White" he said smiling "So do I" as we were hugging.

Last Chapter: The Happy Ecologic


End file.
